


It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

by likegoldfish



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoldfish/pseuds/likegoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is only a pawn in her game</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

The Hale boy is young and foolish. Kate knows this and she will use this. Chris would argue that it’s not right according to the code. Chris doesn’t have to know. Their father only encourages her in the plans she made.

The Hale boy is a little bit broken too. Kate doesn’t mind. Everyone gets broken at some point. The werewolves broke her family over and over. That which is broken is easier to bend anyways.

She meets Hale in a club where he shouldn’t be allowed to step in to considering his age. She chats with him. He mistakes it for flirting, doesn’t even think to check if she’s lying. She doesn’t take him home that night, not yet. They do exchange numbers.

Derek Hale is the youngest boy in the family, but not the youngest sibling he says one night. Little Cora is only 10 and can’t wait to start high school already. He says he thinks she’s foolish. Kate laughs at him.

“Aren’t all children foolish my dear?” She grins wickedly. Hale is. She takes his virginity that night. It doesn’t mean a lot to her, but it does to him. He’s just a pawn in her game.

She continues her game for months. Getting little bits of information every time she sees him. One time he shifts in front of her. She can tell from the blue in his eyes  that he has killed an innocent. She justifies what she’s going to do with this.

“So you are a werewolf then?” She grins at him. Hale nods. “Aren’t you afraid of hunters?”

Hale shakes his head, “Mom says they have a code.” He states, “We hunt those who hunt us and we aren’t hunting anybody.”

“But have you not said that you don’t trust your uncle Peter?” Kate asks, only hoping he’ll say that his uncle is hurting people. Then even Chris would be on board, not that she and her father can’t handle this perfectly.

Hale frowns, “Mom thinks he won’t, but I’m not sure.” He admits.

“You should be careful then, with those hunters, who knows what they know.” Kate smirks. Hale doesn’t notice. He just agrees with her.

A few weeks later he tells her that they will have a game night with the entire pack on Monday. Which buys her enough time to come up with something that will kill them all. She goes to the bar for a drink in the local bar. She meets up with the chemistry teacher of Beacon Hills high. He tells her how to set a house on fire. It is most useful really.

She sees Derek on that Monday in the afternoon, she has sex with him one last time. Because hey, the sex wasn’t that bad. That night she sets his house on fire.

6 years later she finds out he’s still alive. She tries to kill him again, tries to get her niece to help her. 6 years later she learns that she’s not the only one playing games. 6 years later he throat is slashed in front of Allison’s eyes.  


End file.
